


tell me all the things (that make you feel at ease)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: DHALLOWEEK, F/F, I LIVE FOR SOFT UMAL ALWAYS, Modern AU, also i mightve incorperated my reactions to this film onto mal jskdjsjdvjbd, and evie is the cutest person in the world when it comes to her favorite movies, day 6!!!!, mal is a scaredy cat and uma finds it adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: mal gets scared from a certain movie and uma is a good cuddler.descendants halloween writing week day 6: scary movies.





	tell me all the things (that make you feel at ease)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my one shot for day 6!!!! Umal are so soft, so I liked getting to explore that writing this. Fun fact, this idea sort of came from when I watched Coraline awhile back and I felt nervous watching certain scenes LMAO. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy

Mal and Uma look at Evie with an underwhelmed expression, completely displeased with the fact that she suggested they watch a movie about a girl with blue hair who finds a portal to another dimension in her bedroom. 

“_Coraline _?” Uma snickers, tilting her head unceremoniously which made her earrings lightly chime against her skin. “Really?”

It was Halloween night, and Uma and Mal had no plans. Uma thought it was too cold to tag along going out with Harry and Jay, but didn’t want to stay in her apartment alone. Mal on the other hand, just wanted to see her friends because she missed them quite a bit. Evie had called them up earlier because she didn’t feel like doing anything that night, and they happily agreed, since they haven’t seen each other in a hot minute due to busy work schedules. So they thought they’d just spend the holiday watching movies that could hinder them from going to sleep while enjoying the dinner Evie made and eating sweets until their stomachs hurt. Besides, Uma and Mal thought Evie had the coolest house anyway. 

“It’s one of my favorites!” Evie beams, radiant smile glowing just as bright as her eyes. “I used to watch this every year as a little girl. I even dressed up as her for three Halloweens straight.” Evie finishes her sentence giggling to herself. 

“That’s cute, E, but let’s watch an  _ actual  _ scary movie.” Mal says picking up the remote and starting to scroll through the plethora of movies on the TV.

“Please?” Evie whines, almost similar to a small child. “I watch it every year.” 

If Mal and Uma didn’t think Evie getting excited was incredibly endearing, Mal would’ve refused her request and kept scrolling. She scrolls back to the Coraline movie to press play and sets the remote down defeatedly while Evie squeaks.

“Only for you…” Mal mumbled as she hides her small frame under the pastel blue fuzzy blanket. She’s never seen it before, so maybe she might or might not like it. Uma has, however, and she also knows Mal gets scared quite easily. 

The three watch the film in silence, the only time they speak is when Evie gushes over the scene when Coraline first finds the portal or when she happily sang the lyrics to the other father’s song he plays on the piano. Mal is enjoying it so far, being that she is a fan of animated films. She becomes interested in the general story, now watching it in curiosity and less of annoyance, that is until it gets to the scene where the other mother offers Coraline to sew buttons into her eyes. 

Uma hears Mal let out a small gasp next to her, and she snickers a little. Further into the film, she sees Mal cover her mouth with her hand in horror and she tries to hold back her laughs when she sees the blonde slowly sink lower under the blanket and her shoulders tense up as the movie progresses into it’s darker moments. At one point, Mal flinches which makes Uma chuckle. 

“Aw, Mal? Is this a little too scary for you?” Uma jokes, nudging her shoulder. “You  _ did _ say you wanted to watch a scary movie, right?”

“I thought it was just gonna be some silly little kids movie! Why the hell is the mother turning into a demon?” Mal exclaims pointing her hand at the TV as the two girls were sent into hysterical laughter. “This shit is ridiculous.”

“I can turn it off if you want.” Evie adds jokingly and Uma wheezes, doubling over until she catches her breath.

“You guys are mean!” She says as she playfully whacks Evie with her hand that was covered with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She lays back on the couch with a small pout, and Uma thinks it’s adorable. 

She actually found Mal adorable since the movie started. Her little reactions to the film sort of took Uma’s attention away from the TV, but she doesn’t mind though. Soon enough, at the highest and most eerie point of the film, Mal wants to bury her head in Evie’s blanket because she isn’t hiding the fact that she’s in fact  _ scared.  _

Evie whips out her phone to record Mal, still giggling until her eyes water. The video lasted about ten seconds before Evie saves it, planning to send it to the main group chat they all have later on. 

“Come here, you big scaredy cat.” Uma laughs as she gently pulls the girl into her chest. Mal’s nose inhaled the sweet perfume that Uma’s wearing and it makes her feel a little more at peace. “You totally weren’t scared at all.” 

“Shut up.” Mal lets out a muffled chuckle from where her face is buried in Uma’s hoodie. Mal manages to watch the final scenes of the film and she lays her legs across Uma’s lap, signaling that she’s comfortable and just might fall asleep. 

She never really falls asleep that fast however, but something about the way Uma is holding her with such a certain  _ safety _ and  _ warmth  _ is making her eyelids heavy and her muscles relax. Uma naturally cuddles her closer, bringing her arms around her and linking them across her back. 

“You aren’t scared anymore?“ Uma asks, looking down at herhead of platinum blonde hair wrapped in a messy low bun, and lightly brushing stray hairs with her fingers. “You have to admit it, it was a good movie.”

“I guess it was.” Mal yawns, “But now I’ll never look at buttons the same way ever again.”

Uma tiredly laughs and the blonde’s eyes glance over at Evie who was typing away at her phone, and asks if she can spend the night because she doesn’t want to leave her couch, and Evie agrees because she thinks she wouldn’t want them out at this time of night. 

She reclines herself back with Mal still in her arms, head resting against the soft cushion of the couch. 

“G’night, bub.” Mal sleepily murmurs to Uma. 

“Night, sleepyhead.” Uma giggles just as tiredly. 

It isn’t very long until the two fall asleep wrapped up against each other, so Evie shuts her TV and lamp off, grabs an extra blanket from her bedroom and joins her best friends on the couch. 

Mal thinks if watching _Coraline_ with Uma somehow ends with her fast asleep in her arms, then she wants to do it all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Make sure to leave comments and kudos! Love youuuuu


End file.
